


【快新】The Return of You

by miaooo



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Finger Sucking, Hermaphrodites, Humiliation, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 魔王斗×淫魔新。PWP一发完。新一双性，雷慎。





	【快新】The Return of You

黑色殿堂死一般沉静。哥特式建筑高耸的四壁向上延伸，仿佛永远见不到穹顶——也确实望不见。整个室内都是昏暗的，此地并不需要光明。极高处确有狭小窗棂用于采光，但在外侧永恒黄昏的天幕之下，日光总是稀薄无疑。

殿堂正中一段台阶上行，地毯中央置着一张同样削瘦无比的高背椅。尽管装饰并不华美，椅背顶端上指的尖刺仍简单地昭示出座主人身份的不凡。

这是属于魔王的领地。王权的所有者头顶弯角，眼中映出血一般的红光，一袭黑袍坐于主位。他看起来年轻得过分，不仅容貌俊秀，经历的千百年时光在他的身上，脸上，眼中，留下的连一丝痕迹也无。他笑起来仍如人类十七八岁的少年模样，配上一头不羁的乱发，好像昭示着青春活力，——若不是那笑容的暖意永远不及眼底，就被深流涌动的黑色欲望所吞噬殆尽了的话。

魔王懒懒地叉开双腿，直立起来的一边膝上正坐着一只魔物。他尽可能想要维持端正的坐姿，好像在拼命忍耐什么一样，但又每每败北。骑跨在魔王的腿上，双手也撑在上面。不仅无法阻止微热的汗水在额角汇集、及至流下，也无法阻止自己下意识地夹紧双腿，将胯部在紧紧相贴的位置上前后磨蹭。

魔物亦是青年模样，除开简洁收敛的发型，细看之下面孔几与魔王并无二致。唯独腥红眼神间难掩媚意。轻轻吐息的薄唇似在诱人亲吻，目光时而迷蒙时而飘散。他努力咬紧牙关，不想让难耐的呻吟泄露出来。黑色的尖角长在头顶，末端带刺的尾巴从似乎有些过低的裤腰钻出来，晃荡在半空中像是无所适从。

而魔王饶有兴味但专注的眼神所在，就是这只魔物精致无比的脸庞了。

魔王伸出手，指尖挑起新晋淫魔的下巴，让新一无法抑制地呻吟出声。

他动不了，无法抵挡也无法顺从于扑向这个人的欲望。他知道但却始终无法想起同他前世的过往，但更可怕的是此刻，如附骨之疽一般，却愈演愈烈的……淫欲。

他对这个太陌生了，他生前从没有过这种感觉。他甚至从不自渎。

但这个人只是把他放在这里，他就蹭着他的膝盖直到下身流水，湿了里衣。不仅仅是难以置信，无法名状的羞耻感笼罩了他，还有对自己竟然会变成这样的不理解和恐惧。殊不知这些属于“人类”的软弱情感，在在场另一者的眼中，完全犹如一顿美餐所散发出的诱人香气。

快斗好整以暇地看着他，期待着和他一同完成成为魔物的最后一道仪式。

魔王的手指在他眼前浮游，好似在描摹他的模样。这动作更令他感到似曾相识，又或者是他望向他的眼神。

他注意到魔王的指甲都是黑色的，不似任何活物会有的颜色。

“我——”他说，被一根竖立在唇前的手指打断。

快斗摇摇头示意他不要说话，自己也只做出嘴型而未发出嘘声。他歪着头，单手托脸，似在思考什么一样。青年却受不了被他这么晾着，皱紧了眉头也把手指握拢成拳，犹豫再三，终于小心翼翼一般伸出舌头，舔在眼前手指的指根。

魔王被他突然的动作所惊奇，很快又缓和地笑起来。他顺着青年的动作，把手指换成两根，放进他口中。淫魔惊喜地舔吮起来。尽管眉眼中透露着他的不情愿，却无法制止口舌得偿所愿一般地灵活动作。

两根手指很快被他舔得湿淋淋的，来不及咽下的涎液从嘴角满溢而下。喷吐出的呼吸变得急促，胯下的热度丝毫没有消退，反倒更加汹涌，令人怀疑似乎已经濡湿到外面来。生白手指隔着裤子摸在快斗大腿上，胆怯于进一步，同时又渴望。

魔王被他可怜兮兮的表情所打动，夹住他的滑溜的舌头玩弄一番，成功使得淫魔发出舒服的哼声，但仍强拧着腰部制止下体不由自主的蹭动。

放过他的舌头，还不忘将拇指在磨红的下唇上碾动，使其愈发娇艳欲滴。

快斗揽住他纤瘦的腰，将人跨坐在自己的大腿上。魔王没什么顾虑地剥下他的裤子，没留意到右边膝头的位置上确留下了稍许湿意。

青年咬着唇不知道该怎么办，无法阻拦他把自己下身扒了个精光。底裤里一片湿濡，牵连地沾到下体上，新一羞愤地闭上了眼。

衣物被随意扔下，散落于地，而浑圆的臀落于掌中。魔物本以为自己会为这难盼得的肌肤相触而尖叫，但那双手只是简单一捧，又将他放下来，慢条斯理地解起了他的上衣。

尽管室内显见处的确空无一人，但在这样偌大而开敞的空间中裸露身体，对于观念上姑且还是相当保守的青年来讲实在不容易接受。可身体却无法抗拒他。他不知道这是属于为王者的威压所致，还是这具淫荡的躯体根本上渴望一丝不挂，魔王为他宽衣之时他除了难过地看着他的脸、顺从他的动作，什么也做不了。

他自弃地重新将手分放在魔王的两腿上，低头却无意地瞥到自己勃起的从未使用过的器官。惊疑中发现方才难耐到好像终日都渴求抚慰的部位并不是这里，尽管他前面也硬得流水。

快斗也顺着他的目光凝视那站得累了的小东西。他笑着，沾过新一口水的手指却完全忽视它，直取向更后面的位置。他摸到两片光滑的肉唇，在充血以及重力的作用下挺起，虽然现在还紧闭在一起，但中央细缝中却止不住渗出汩汩清液。魔王知道那里同青年身前一样泛着稚嫩的粉色，在蜜液的滋润下显得愈发饱满，而且亮晶晶的。

他两指沿着相对没那么敏感的位置勾勒了一圈，年纪轻轻的淫魔震惊中倒吸了一口气。

他收回手，道：“无法相信？不明白这里为什么会长出这个东西来？”吐露不可言明的话语，语调却如孩子般纯真。

“还是说，”两道腥红的目光对视在一起，“忘了这里是用来做什么的？”

青年陷入惶恐。他很确定自己十七年的生命里一直都是个男孩，有平坦的前胸为证，但仍无法解释此刻湿润到流水的除了身前玉茎以外还有这本应只会出现在女性身上的器官。

他惊惶得几乎落下泪来，却立刻就被贴在身下研磨的手指夺走了全部的注意力。

快斗用指节顶那处花唇，间或用濡湿的指尖在上面轻点。尽管屡屡掠过，却始终不肯予亟待安抚的肉缝以多余的直接刺激，近乎直白地提醒着身上的人，到底是哪里最想要。

淫液从快斗腿间滴落到王位跟前的地板上，随之一起落下的还有欲望倾轧之下所剩无几的尊严。青年低着头感到无力抬起，喘息间几近掺杂进泣音。惟愿并拢双腿，好将那夺去他理智的部位遮蔽起来，却碍于跨坐的姿态无法做到，还是因为贴在下身搓摩的宽厚手掌呢。

恶质的魔王冷眼观望着这一切，终于以指尖从后往前舔过肉缝，令青年浑身一颤，开口道：“这里，记住了。是用来让我插，给你高潮的地方。”

他单指划过隙缝的闭合处，略略抬起一点角度往后往里顶，淫魔呜叫起来。闭合的唇口被撑开捅入。尽管很紧，从四方包裹住入侵者的手指，实则那处孔洞有天然的、适合插入的结构。湿滑的黏膜本已畅通无阻，魔王却刻意克制着速度，一点一点深入。

两个指节。他陷在肉里转动半周，淫魔失声叫起来，搭住了他的手臂。魔王饶有兴味地看着他，血色目光令人无所遁形。

新一说不出要他继续……的话，也不能叫停。魔王没有理会他的纠缠，兀自加入了另一根手指。

青年下身的孔穴由于身前男性器官的存在显得分外紧凑，两根手指足以撑出一个肉洞，使那鲜明而陌生的存在感立时加剧了。魔王没什么顾虑地刺入到底，新一又一次想夹紧双腿，这一次却不再是为了遮掩住不正常的身体，只明确地感到急需补满的空虚。

这已经不对了，他想。从蹭着男人的膝盖发情开始，不应该是这样的。脑海中却有一个悠悠的声音回应他：真的吗？

那声音似真似幻，他急迫地想要相信是魔王诱惑他堕落，毕竟这声音如此相似。但内心还有一个似乎仍保有零星几处清明的角落，似在暗示他，并非如此。

这是怎么一回事……新一想要求救。他想不起神，唯一可见的是面前位及神王的魔。

快斗能感受到他内里急迫的渴求。没入至指根，被挤压得肥美的窄小肉唇乖顺地贴在他掌心。他狠心没有顾及隐在阴囊背后、只有豆大的花蒂，前后错动一下，抽插起来。决心一步一步地将他的宝物拉下深渊。

仅仅是在这么浅的位置上，穴口被摩擦拉扯到，阴唇被拨动，就足以让他高潮了。

肉道被翻搅到持续抽动，青年轻声尖叫着，花心中流出大量的水，顺着手指蜿蜒而下，淌在掌心积成小小一潭。身前男性器官也跟着吐出些稀薄液体，快斗知道这种程度的刺激还不足以让他泄精。

欲望潮落又潮起，新一即使毫无经验也大致明白发生了什么。可他——这具身体还觉得不够，渴求着更多。他不敢相信自己还有力气撑起腰，让魔王把手指滑出去。

但那作弄他的手并未远离，而是把淫液蘸在手上，点上了前端那个留待后用的珠状物什。他只轻轻一碰就让新一身体打颤，惊叫起来。青年并未明白那是什么，但这过于激烈的快感令人感到恐惧。

同样娇嫩不已的女性阴蒂因高潮充血从花唇前端突出了些，不过比魔王指尖还要略细小一点，触动时却能给予敏感的魔物无上的快意。

魔王逗弄起它来游刃有余。新一只觉得肉体和精神像被割裂开来，一方只想恳求他别停手，另一方抗拒着扭动身体。他很快就模糊了是想要还是不要，喘息着呻吟着承受着，这停阻不了的一切。

快斗赶在他性器顶端吐出些白液之前停止了，魔物不敢置信于他拿开手时自己发出的失落的喉音。

魔王却对他赞许地笑着，有一瞬间令他错觉这是一个“一定会令他满意”的许诺。

这太荒唐了，并且如果他还留有理智，新一一定会质疑自己怎么看懂这陌生者的表情的。但未解决的情欲令他脑袋发热，昏胀的思维中再容不下其他。除了已经被安慰过一次的花穴，肿胀挺立的前身也想要被爱抚。他已经不再为身体的异变疑惑不解，所有防备都被欲火烧掉，唯余直白的渴求。

魔王的手在他的注视下移向自己的下身，他解起衣服来的动作真是好看，但比不上呈现在淫魔眼前的男根。

那跟青年自己的还真是不一样。除了尺寸要粗大上好些，颜色也是成年人一般的深红。毛发也不似他那么浅淡。新一完整打量它，视线最终停留在怒张性器的顶端，咽了一下口水。

快斗看他眼中已经明确透露出想要，没太为难他，帮青年抬起身体，让他揽住了自己的肩。

淫魔渴望的硕大龟头顶在肉唇上四处碾磨。他动作不很激烈，却引得新一一个劲喘叫。好几次顶开那道缝隙，压进去一点，又退出去。新一只想直接往下坐，却被魔王单手托着屁股阻止了。

空出来的手抚上处子的阴茎，只消轻轻握住，前后撸动两下，就将白色的精华统统榨取出来。魔王趁他高潮的时候进入，适逢肉缝中渗下的淫水早已将柱身沾湿了个彻底。

过于激烈的快感让青年在下身被肉棒入侵时忍不住想要逃躲。却在湿滑甬道将将纳入了卵蛋大小的头部时软了腰，不得已被钉在原处。快斗不顾手臂上他求生一般的抓挠，自如地享受这肉欲的盛宴。

身子被一点一点往下放，内里无论怎样夹紧或是在拉扯刺激下抽紧，都无力阻挠坚定的挺入。每一寸进都被清晰地感知，新一不知是惊慌是疑惑地瞪大了眼睛，嘴里断断续续地哼吟着，身体发颤，无论怎样都还是难以相信，这种尺寸的东西竟能完整楔入进他的身体。

好大，好粗，他快被吓蒙了，大气都不敢喘，任何细碎的动作都担心被撑到坏掉。魔物的心脏不会怦怦跳，不然他也许能感觉到自己激动莫名。

终于下到底，已经越过了某种极限，好像身体都被顶穿了。耻骨底下贴着另一个人的身体，毛绒绒的和球状的触感，又一次带给新一颠覆性的羞耻感。他怎么可以与同为男性的人性交，更不要说让他把性器放到根本不应该存在的，女性的阴道中去？

尽管身体从内部被撑到紧绷，意识中的肉体却淫靡至于软烂。新一试想将全部的体重都压在那人粗壮的阴茎上，就可以同他共攀极乐。

或许那并不是他的想法，但重复的既视感令他越来越分辨不清。

快斗握在他的腰侧，也不抽出来，深陷在里面缓缓顶弄，用温和的摩擦带予他绵密的快感。沿着整个甬道，一直蔓延到深处。

淫魔被他顶到颠簸。不可思议的深入填补了欲望的空洞，带来满足。无止歇的快意让他反复失神，直到瘫软地趴倒在快斗怀里，用尽余力地抱紧他，伏在他胸前发出带着热意的喘息。

身前玉茎不知道什么时候又再次挺立起来，把为王者的衣服下摆都蹭得湿了。魔物渐觉停留于这种程度的爱抚仍不足够，挂在他肩上努力把上身拉到直立，以便能够坐在男人的阴茎上拧腰。最开始那下刺激很大，他没听见自己叫声，眼前也一片混乱看不清晰。唯独脑子里过电一般，那个声音在鼓励他说，你看，就应该这样做才对。所以，别停。

喘息到像要喘不过气，身体舒爽的，但神智昏沉。额发都被汗湿，慢慢地好像忘记一切，甚至忽视身前得不到抚慰的难耐，一味就着男人的性器操自己。

魔王许他充分的活动空间，自己则几近慵懒，很少动作。望向新一的眼底一片千年封冻的严寒，比于下身的火热，可谓相当置身事外。

意乱情迷间新一忽然抬头想要吻他。被他利落地掐住下巴，推至一尺远。注视着那双迷茫的眼睛，他笑着问道：“你想吻谁？”

青年嘴唇动了动，答案呼之欲出却无法宣之于口。那种莫名熟悉的感觉萦绕在周围，但他仍不知自己应该知道还是不知道。

下意识地将手伸向魔王形容完美的侧脸，新一怔愣地道出一句：“你。”

“我是谁？”迎接他的是下一个疑问。他再没能答上来了。

快斗叹息一声，拥他入怀。新一不安分地在他身上蹭动着，他终于搂着他的腰重新抽送起来。新一叫得哽咽，被这一下一下的有力进出挞伐得欲仙欲死。

他先是又再高潮了一次，然后射在快斗的衣襟上。雌穴里稳定的刺戳仍不肯停。彻底沦为情欲的俘虏，新一哭叫着，从求他停下到索求起更多。

每次想要亲吻都被强硬地阻拦，快斗烦不过来，就卡住他的脖子，咬在他脆弱的颈侧。魔王不会像有的魔物那样需要进食，但致命处暴露在他人指掌之下也够令新一颤栗震悚的了。

这仍不能使他清醒。激荡的渴求直指某种他想要、却还尚未取得的东西。

受不了他一再挣扎扭动，快斗把人牢牢箍在怀里，压着他的腰，每一下都往他最舒服的地方顶。他操得很重，有意控制好节奏，在他要不够的时候多推他一把，让这淫欲化身的魔物爽得不知所以。

新一被强制着将快感反复积累，激爽地叫出来。他想叫但还是想不起他的名字，好想忘掉这一切，又被心里的声音谴责说不行。

他开始感到下半身不听使唤一样，有什么陌生的、无法控制的东西要出来了。惧怕间仓皇地叫着：“不要、不行……呃……”

魔王没给他拒绝的机会。快斗吻在他的额顶，最后一次操在他女穴的G点上，用自己激射而出的精液把他送上高潮。

满布滑液的甬道内再一次喷涌出大量汁液，痉挛一样绞缠着，像要把灌入的阳精舔吮干净。他不仅又射了一次精，连同阴蒂前方的尿道开口也流出足量液体。下体彻底一片淫靡。

潮吹的时间持续不短，快斗用他并未软下去的阴茎卡在里面错动。新一被快意笼罩的意识间一片空白，忽觉他刚才射进去的东西本来泛着些许凉意，却使他肚腹中逐渐燥热起来。无知无觉中，没有注意到有黑色的纹路自臀底开始沿着周身皮肤攀爬开来。他还倒在快斗怀里喘息，原本怎么也想不起的内容自发被拼凑起来。

封印被揭开了，异状的纹路布满全身后，复又像被业火烧蚀一般褪去。

血色的目光暗沉一阵，又重新恢复了清明。他好像才明白过来自己本应是怎样的似的，很快那最后一丝浮游的，关于自我认知的不解，也停留安顿下来。

淫魔先是扬起尾巴，作为活动身体的前奏。之后软倒了腰肢，贴合在男人的胸腹一片。他扭了扭臀，确保挺立的阴茎还好好地嵌在体内，才将手搭回快斗肩上——动作软得不似人的手——，偏头刚好能吻在他下巴。

魔王为他撩人的小动作露出了第一个真诚愉悦的微笑，大方地环过他的身体，自腰窝摸上他挺翘的屁股，不失下流地揉捏起来。

淫魔终于忍不住控诉道：“黑羽快斗。玩弄小处男你就这么开心么？”

真是反了。三界之内还敢这样叫着他的名字质问他的人，可能本来就只这么一个。十几年都不曾听过他真实的声音，久别重逢的感觉令为王者感到一种友善的陌生。

“你在吃自己的醋？”毫不留情地拆穿了他。“真没想到，在人界待了十几年，变得完全不像你了。淫魔还会为我守身如玉吗？”做的时候会叫“不要”，当真是少见景象。

新一恼火地从他肩上撑起来，不让他抱了。

本来黑羽身为冥界的主君，三界魔物都应为他的臣属。唯独淫魔要如何取食，从人或是从魔，却应当是自由的。不过，一般男性的淫魔，也不会同时长有女性的器官。但这个不可一世的魔王，为了让他不能从别人身上采补，偷取了他身上一部分的淫欲，同自己的魔力相结合，在他身上生造了一个女穴出来，并令他只想同他一人交合。

这仅仅是他表面上的目的。要想跟一只淫魔绑定，身为魔王，他自然有的是其他办法。所以对于对饲主性癖了若指掌的新一来说，其实根本就是个人的恶趣味无误。

但如果灵魂被投入轮回，化身为人，凡人躯体中生来倒不会带有魔物的咒法。至于冥界之主有没有在他原本的形体消弭之前，在他的灵魂上打上何种咒术，那就未可知了。

魔王懒散地看着他，脸上的笑容一丝不破。他的确寻了他整整17年，还是借由新一的记忆松动，才得以将他的宝物找回。如果他真有机会在送他转世之前就给他附上什么魔法，他的小兄弟也不用苦等这么些年，才能再次归剑入鞘。

知道身上的淫物即使舍得他的怀抱，也一定不舍得他的阴茎，快斗抓着他的弱点把他从身上拔起来，反身将他置于王座之上。自己倒像是为人臣子一般立于座前。不过仍不改嚣张本色，单膝跪于新一叉分开来的双腿中间。

单手撑在椅背上，在身前营造出一方具有一定私密性的暧昧空间，魔王似是认真似是调笑一般道：“说吧。作为魔界和平的守护者，想要点什么奖励？”

18年前的战场上，他的确完全没有想过这只魔物竟然心怀这般超乎寻常的“正义感”。千钧一发的时刻挡在他面前的身姿，几乎像个殉道者。

新一在心里暗自笑话他——甚至毫不忌惮魔界主君光是同人对视着眼眸就令思想无处遁形的读心术——：明明充其量只不过是补偿，却偏生要说成是赏赐。自尊过剩，说的就是你这种人。

快斗面上分毫不恼，仍是笑着，待他拱着身子背转身去，扶着王位的靠背跪立起来，光裸的臀部冲他撅起。黑色细长的尾巴在空中绕了一个圈，箭头一样指向还未碰过的后穴的细缝。魔王知道他这里干起来也有和前面风味不同、但一样销魂蚀骨的滋味。

新一扭过脸对他道：“喏，还没喂过这里。”作势要把尾巴的尖端伸进喂不饱的小穴。

快斗一把抓住魔物不安分的长尾。拿尾巴自慰绝对是淫魔身上最令人深恶痛绝的公认恶习。他道：“你就这么想弄脏我的王位？”

“怎样都好。你知道我更想你弄脏我里面？”

那可真是义不容辞了。快斗几乎是生气地吻上反复献上又被他放过的唇，胯下的长枪顶上他后穴，一次性插入到深处。淫魔自应当迎合自己的主君，贴着他的吻满足地喟叹出声。

快斗抱着他的身体，肆意惩罚他这么多年来不曾与他相见。最终仍是不忘贴在他耳边对他道：“欢迎回来，我的新一。”

魔堡之外，尖塔钟声敲响，标志着午夜的降临。而属于冥界的狂欢，此刻才刚刚开始。

 

\- Fin. -

**Author's Note:**

> 一点背景和设定说明。中二得要死别看（）  
> 也就是说18年前新一给快斗挡下致命伤，自己死了。快斗为了（在天界的人眼皮子底下？）保留下他的灵魂，被迫送他转世进入人间走过一个轮回。由于处理匆忙，为确保新一不被天界盯上，索性连踪丝（误）都没给他留。于是自己也只有花了17年在人界找他。新一17岁的时候灵魂中对记忆的封印松动，开始能听到“前世”的自己的声音。跟快斗很像，所以chu男一直以为是快斗在引诱自己堕魔。快斗也是因为苏醒的记忆才跟原本的灵魂产生共鸣。但由于人界的轮回魔王不好轻易干涉，于是费了点手段，在新一生活的镇子四周散布yao言，花了一年时间让教会判他死刑，这样就能确保他死后灵魂下地狱而不会被带去天上。  
> 于是身为人类的新一，死于17岁的最后一天，火刑。快斗方大获全胜（？？？）作者有毒【  
> 后接正文开头。


End file.
